headache
by aqeelah
Summary: what if everyone's here but everyone ignores Willow and Fabian. What if this is more than 'just a headache?


I am making a fillow (Fabian/Willow) friendship fanfic

Willow's p.o.v.

Amber came back Alfie begged for her while he's with me. Everyone went to their own groups except Fabian, who was sitting on the 1 seater couch holding his head as everyone else went into the kitchen to eat. "How's your head?"

He winced when I talked so I just took that as the cue to be quiet but then I had a feeling to say something so I said "Fabian, you are going to the doctor weather you like it or not!

"No, I don't like the doctors" He whined, he is stubborn but I am stubburner-er-er? I pulled him by the ear to the cab and sat down with him.

"I don't wanna go" He whined

"You have to"

"No"

"Yes"

We finally got to the doctors and I pulled on his shirt indicating him to follow. He reluctantly agreed and we went in. Fabian tried to get away but I held him in place.

After the tests*

"Fabian, it seems you have a problem in your cranium, there is a tremor, sorry but you have brain tremor…" He looked so scared but nodded.

We went back to the house and everyone turned to see me pulling Fabian by the arm. We went into the kitchen and looked for Trudy, she came out of the laundry room and I said "Fabian has something to tell you….." I nodded to him to tell him go on.

"Errrrm…. Trudy I-I-I er I ha-ve brai-n tremor. I am g-oin-g to d-ie I have ca—nc-er" She dropped the basket and gave a look of utter disbelief but then started crying, loudly. Fabian winced and left the room stumbling a little.

Fabian's p.o.v.

Finding out you have cancer instead of a headache is weird it's strange knowing you have cancer and knowing you can't do anything about it…

I grabbed the notebook I had ready for next year but I guess I am not going to use it at all… I grabbed my pen and uncapped it.

_**Dear Jerome,**_

_**You may think this is a letter from your dad but it isn't it's from Fabian Rutter, before you rip this note up just read this,**_

_**I have brain tremor. That got your attention didn't it? But it's true 100% I am going to die soon enough. But I need help.**_

_**I had no attention this year and this made it worst. You are like a brother to me and I hate you at times but I wouldn't trade you for anyone. Now you may think no-one understands you but I do, my mother died during childbirth and my father hated me and beat me until I was 2, then I was sent to the adoption centre and was never adopted, you have a father who loves you so please don't say your life is horrid. I have one death wish- NEVER CHANGE- even if you're Jerome you are amazing just the way you are if someone disagrees they don't deserve you. The only other people who know are Trudy and Willow.**_

_**Forever and always- even if it's short,**_

_**Fabian Rutter x**_

I put my pen down and went to Jerome's room and slipped it into his lamp. So when he turns it on he'd notice. I came back and laid on my bed for a bit. Looking at my guitar longingly then at the celling.

Jerome's p.o.v.

I went back to my room looking for something to prank Fabian. I was looking until I saw a letter for me in my lamp. I opened it and saw writing.

A/N-letter _**bold italics**_ Jerome's thoughts nothing

_**Dear Jerome,**_

_**You may think this is a letter from your dad but it isn't it's from Fabian Rutter.**__ That second I was ready to rip it up but continued,_

_**Before you rip this note up just read this, **_Whoa, good analogy

_**I have brain tremor. **__What? __**That got your attention didn't it? But it's true 100% I am going to die soon enough. But I need help.**_ Why my help?

_**I had no attention this year and this made it worst. You are like a brother to me and I hate you at times but I wouldn't trade you for anyone. Now you may think no-one understands you but I do, my mother died during childbirth and my father hated me and beat me until I was 2, then I was sent to the adoption centre and was never adopted, you have a father who loves you so please don't say your life is horrid. I have one death wish- NEVER CHANGE- even if you're Jerome you are amazing just the way you are if someone disagrees they don't deserve you. The only other people who know are Trudy and Willow.**_

_**Forever and always- even if it's short,**_

_**Fabian Rutter x**_

I feel bad now so I went over to his room and knock I heard a faint "Come in" I opened it holding the letter in my hands.

"Is this true" He nodded and looked upset but I had to help. I went to his bed and helped him up when he stumbled. I felt bad for not acknowledging him.

I took my folded letter and threw it on my bed

I got him to dinner and he was looking at the plate confused. He took 6 tries but finally picked up his fork, everyone looked at him so I ran over and took him off his chair and took him into the kitchen and helped him eat. I knew everyone was confused but I had no choice to help. I want to help. I took his plate and put it in the sink along with mine. Trudy came in with red eyes and looked over at me and said "Do you know?" I nodded as Fabian was looking for the source of the sound. I got him into the bathroom and brushed his teeth for him and got him to bed. Every so often he'd say thank you but I knew I had to help as it said in the letter _**'I'm his brother'**_ I went back into my room and the letter was gone from my bed… Someone knows

A/N- review and say who was it, who knows, Wait I know…


End file.
